Gothic I: Trouble
by Niahara Erskine
Summary: Well the title says all doesn't it? RR PLSSSSSSSSS


**Well this is a poem written by me at school during the music and the arts classes, because I was bored. It took me a week to finish it, at the same time when I also finished Gothic I. I'm currently working at Gothic II: Not again hope I'll finish it soon and post it as well.**

**GOTHIC I: TROUBLE**

I run over mountains and cliffs fighting all beast,

But behind me the Scavanger looks foreword to his feast

I run and run and don't look back

Cause I know the molerat will jump behind my back.

Finally I see a wall, a bridge, a guard

But everywhere are wolves spread over an yard.

I run again and pray to God

That to my desperate scream the guard will nod,

But there's no hope you see

Cause they say "You didn't pay protection fee".

I fall to my knees when the collapsed tower I say.

But happiness is short; I didn't pay the fee,

My ore is gone lost when one word was hunting my mind "SCRAM"

So what should I do now? Start looking for ham.

One click, then two and the chest is free,

But there's no escape cause you see

The guard above my head saw me and "BAM"

Knocked me on the ground for stealing the ham.

So what now? Head towards the old mine for Ian to see

Maybe then Gomez will set me free.

A Shadow I'm now over the land

Holding the diggers all in one hand,

The all-mighty Gomez sent me to swamp

To find the Brotherhood camp;

There I hoped I could have some rest

But they sent me in another quest

To go to the Old Mine

Where Diggers are working in line

They said " find the minecrawler nest"

After that maybe I'll have some rest.

OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE MY EYES

In front of me minecrwalers rise

And behind them is the all-mighty queen

The largest creature I've ever SEEN!

Thanks to the Lord I managed to win

Must head now to the camp where I've already been

There the Guru I'll have to find

For he wants from The Sleeper a sign.

I gave him the eggs from the minecrawler nest

And asked him if I could have some rest'

But NO, my quest is not over yet

Cause for another trip I have to set.

To find Talas at the temple I must head

For I need to the goblin cave to be lead

An almanac to find

For The Sleeper will soon show a sign.

The almanac I gave to my "good friend Kalom" and now I wait for a reward

After that to bed I can go foreword.

But he screams " DON'T GO TO REST

For you have another quest

At midnight, to us The Sleeper will speak,

And we will need you to seek

A sign from him, a hint, cause we will be too weak"

The Sleeper has spoken

And Y 'Berion couldn't be awoken

To the orc cemetery the templars were sent

And now I must give a hand.

But horror, the orcs were not dead

And into a trap the templars were led,

Now me and the Baal are the only ones alive

But into the dark catacombs we must dive.

There was nothing there and the Baal went mad

This is too much, enough till now I've had,

I don't care about another quest

I'll go to rest!!!

As soon as I got to the swamp

I entered the Brotherood camp,

I spent my night in a novice's bead, but I had some rest

So no I head to Cor Angar to find another quest.

Y 'Berion is still asleep

So now I have to head into the swamp, deep

To find some plants

Which will revive his cold hands.

I have them now, but the Guru's dead

So to the New Camp I must head.

Again I'm send in another quest

Afraid I'm now I won't have any rest.

To find four stones now I must head

For the mages want the barrier dead

One is guarded by a huge troll,

But against him I'll use a scroll.

The second is guarded by flying witches,

But I'll find the key by pressing some switches,

At the third I'll battle the undead

And to their death they will be lead.

Finally the last is done, I've got them all

I'll go to the mages, before to sleep I fall.

I hope they won't give me another quest

Cause I MUST have some rest.

The water magicians were pleased and gave me a reward

After sleep towards another quest I'll go foreword.

I head to Corristo, the fire magician to finish my quest

Hoping after that I'll settle down to rest.

BUT GOD! All the fire magicians are dead

Cause the evil Gomez was mad at what they said.

My quest leads me now on another path

In the orc land, where I'll feel thei wrath

I'll have to travel.

Maybe I'll find the answers to all of my trouble.

To Xardas, the necromancer I must head

To tell him the magicians are dead.

My footsteps take me in another quest

Far away from the bed where I can rest.

I'll have to find an orc in the Free Mine

But in the New Camp has appeared a bad sign:  
The all-mighty Gomez commanded a raid

Without knowing this the poor Scrappers have paid.

With the help of a friend of mine

I managed to get past the old campers who were fighting in line,

The orc was hiding deep in the mine,

Because I helped him he gave me a sign.

Now I can enter the orc land

To find out why Xardas wants to gie me a hand.

Deep in the temple I've found a sword

Probably belonging to a fallen lord.

I've killed all the demons and all the undead

To all of the answers I want to be led.

The sword I've found had a legendary name

His master also gained some fame.

The last of the shamans lies in front of me dead

Towards The Sleeper now I will head.

I've won and finished my quest

Maybe now I'll have some rest…

( But the rest flies far, far away

For in Gothic II some dragons I must slay. )

**Soooooooooooo what do you think? Did ya like it? Please review cause I'm really curious if you liked it or not.**


End file.
